un especial de navidad de alpha and omega
by alpha and omega s
Summary: feliz navidad a todos, este es un especial de navidad, en donde sus personajes favoritos de alpha and omega, protagonizaran una de las historias muy navideña, en donde alguien aprenderá el significado de la navidad, hecho por alpha and omega s y lobitaalpha899
1. especial de navidad

**Especial de Navidad de alpha and omega**

**Este es un especial de Navidad escrito entre lobitaalpha899, y alpha and omega s, esperamos que les guste **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V normal

En plena víspera de navidad, una pequeña cabaña se destacaba en el gran panorama blanco, que la nieve había creado, en el interior de se encontraban dos personas que esperaban pasar feliz navidad, y realizar un especial de navidad, para todos los lectores, pero lo que no sabían es que iban a tener cierta visitas inesperadas

Autor: "hola a todos, felices fiestas, y para celebrar esta época tan especial, decidí hacer este especial, con ayuda de mi novia Catalina"

Catalina: "hola a todos, y felices fiestas"

Humphrey: "y vas a empezar o que" le pregunte al autor

Autor: "tú qué haces aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "que, no ibas a hacer un especial de navidad sin mí, verdad" le dije sonriendo

Autor: suspire en derrota, "creo que no"

Humphrey: "lo sabía" le dije con una sonría victoriosa

Autor: "pero como entraste" le pregunte

Humphrey: "había una ventana sin seguro" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: en ese momento escuchamos unos ruidos viendo de la puerta, "quienes podrán ser" pregunte

Humphrey: "si, invite a algunas personas" le dije con una sonrisa culpable

Autor: "cuantas son algunas personas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "a mi familia obviamente, y algunos amigos" le dije

Autor: "pero tu familia es muy grande" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero es una cabaña grande" le dije sonriendo

Autor: suspire y me acerque a la puerta, cuando la abrí, vi a Kate, Nova, Silver, Estrella, Tristán, Esperanza, Reiz, Garth, Lilly, Tormenta, Nieve, Winston, Eve, Blaze, Luna, Hutch, Niky, Daisy, y Katie, "pasen" les dije amablemente

Kate: "gracias" le dije mientras todos entrabamos

Eve: "porque tardaste tanto en abrir" le pregunte

Autor: "lo siento, no me esperaba visitas" le dije

Eve: "más vale que no vuelva a ocurrir, de lo contrario, me veras muy enojada" le dije seriamente

Autor: asentí nerviosamente

Humphrey: me reí entre diente al verlo

Autor: "te parece muy gracioso" le dije un poco molesto

Humphrey: "si, un poco" le dije mientras me calmaba

Catalina: "tranquilo amor, sabes cómo es" le dije cariñosamente

Autor: "lo sé" le dije mientras sonreía

Nova: "que vamos a hacer" le pregunte curioso

Catalina: pensé por un momento y les sugerí, "que tal unas historias de navidad"

Kate: "suene muy entretenido" le dije alegremente

Reiz: "es cierto" les dije mientras sonreía

Autor: "me parece una buena idea" le dije sonriendo, "puedes ser de ayuda, y alcanzarme el libro que esta allá arriba, por favor" le pedí a Humphrey mientras señalaba una gran librería

Humphrey: "como quieres que haga eso" le pregunte

Autor: "hay una escalera" le dije apuntando a un lado de la estantería

Humphrey: asentí y me acerque a la escalera, y la empecé a jalar hasta la posición más adecuada

Autor: mientras que Humphrey alcanzaba el libro, me acerque a un sofá en donde Catalina y yo nos sentamos, mientras que todos los demás se acomodaron en diferentes sillas, alrededor de nosotros

Humphrey: con dificultad empecé a subir hasta donde estaba el libro, cuando lo vi, lo cogí con mis dientes y empecé a jalarlo, para sacarlo, pero era mucho más pesado de lo que anticipe, hace que empecé a jalar con más fuerza, cuando logre sacarlo, sonreí, pero el libro era tan pesado, que perdí el equilibrio, y caí al suelo

La vibración de la caída, hizo que todos los libros que estaban en la librería, se cayeran

Humphrey: "porque a mí" me dije a mi mismo mientras veía como los libros caían

Se oyó un gran estruendo por toda la cabaña

Catalina: "que fue eso" pregunte

Autor: "si tuviera que adivinar, diría que fue Humphrey" le dije

Unos pocos minutos después Humphrey apareció arrastrando un gran libro

Kate: "que te paso" le pregunte al verlo todo golpeado

Humphrey: "no quiero hablar de eso" le dije antes, de darle el libro al autor, "la próxima vez déjalo en un lugar menos peligroso" le dije seriamente

Autor: "o tu deberías tener más cuidado"

Humphrey: rodé los ojos, y le dije, "mejor comienza con la historia"

Autor: abrí el libro, pero no podía leer nada porque estaba cubierto de polvo, así que sople, para quitar el polvo, pero resulto en una gran nube de polvo

Garth: todos tosimos hasta que la nube de polvo desapareció, "hace cuánto tiempo tienes guardado ese libro" le dije

Autor: "no sé, ni me acordaba que lo tenía" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Humphrey: "no crees que es una historia un poco vieja" le pregunte

Autor: "son clásicos, pero le daré un toque personal" le dije sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, "la primera historia se llama un cuento de navidad"

Humphrey: "suena interesante" le dije

Autor: "hace mucho tiempo, para ser más precisos, en 1843, en una ciudad conocida como Londres" me detuve por un momento y les dije, "esto es un poco antiguo, mejor la modernizo un poco" dije mientras sonreía, "este será un cuento de navidad, de alpha and omega"

P.V. normal dentro de la historia

Autor: "no hace mucho tiempo en Jasper Canadá, había una manada conocida como las manadas unidas, era la época más alegre y festiva del año, donde todos eran felices, con excepción de un viejo lobo, del cual tratara esta historia, el lobo era conocido como Tony Scrooge, él era e líder de la manada, pero él no era el mejor líder que haya tenido la manada, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo" narre

Tony: me dirigía a la gran cueva, en donde almacenaba toda la comida, como hacia todos los días, como de costumbre cinco alphas los más grandes y fuertes de la manada me acompañaban, como mis guardias personales

Humphrey: Salí de mi cueva con mucha alegría, porque era la época que más me gustaba en el año, "es un gran día, y más porque es navidad" dije con alegría, cuando de repente vi a varios alphas acercándose rápidamente, "feliz navidad" les dije sonriendo

Los lobos siguieron caminando, y como Humphrey estaba en su camino, lo empujaron y siguieron caminando

Humphrey: "que groseros" dije molesto mientras me sacudía la nieve de mi pelaje

Hutch: cuando vi que Tony y sus guardias había llegado, corrí rápidamente para recibirlo, pero como el suelo estaba congelado, me resbale, y caí al suelo, siguiendo derecho hasta donde estaban los guardias, "ouch, eso dolió" me dije a mi mismo algo adolorido

Tony: hice una señal, para que dos de los guardias se movieran

Tony camino hasta la gran cueva, pasando sobre Hutch, sin ni siquiera notarlo

Hutch: "eso dolió más" me dije a mi mismo, mientras me trataba de levantar, pero no podía, porque uno de los guardias estaba parado sobre mi cola

Tony: "donde estará ese bueno para nada, ya está retrasado" me dije a mi mismo al no ver a Hutch cerca, como debería estar

En ese momento un omega hambriento se acercó a Tony, "señor, me puede dar solo un pedazo de caribú, me estoy muriendo de hambre" pidió el hambriento omega

Tony: "que te crees que eres, solo porque es navidad, te crees con el derecho de pedir más comida, de la cual he trabajado tan duramente para conseguirla" le dije molesto

"l-lo, s-siento s-señor" le dijo el omega mientras lloraba

Humphrey: "hola Tony, no deberías tratar así a pobres omegas, en donde está tu espíritu navideño" le dije mientras aparecía detrás de el

Tony: "quien te pregunto coyote" le grite antes de irme

Humphrey: me acerque al pobre omega y le di un poco de carne que tenía conmigo

"gracias, y feliz navidad" dijo agradecido el omega antes de irse

Tony: estaba a punto de entrar a la gran cueva, cuando vi un grupo de cachorros cantando villancicos

Daisy: "hola señor Tony, estamos recolectando carne para los lobos hambrientos, quieres colaborar" le pregunte tiernamente

Tony: lo pensé por un momento y les dije seriamente, "váyanse antes de que llame a algunos alphas que los encierren en la cueva del castigo"

Daisy: todos nos asustamos y salimos corriendo

Tony: cuando se fueron corriendo, vi que habían olvidado la pequeña canasta en donde tenían la carne que habían recolectado, sonreí para mí mismo y recogí la canasta, "esto sí que es conseguir carne fácilmente" me dije a mi mismo con satisfacción, entre a la gran cueva, y sonreí al ver todos mis depósitos de carne, pero cuando iba a acercarme a uno de los depósitos, me resbale con un charco de agua que había, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio solté la canasta, antes de caer al suelo

La canasta voló hasta una pila de carne de caribú, y durante el choque la canasta se alcanzó a llenar, antes de deslizarse por la pila

Tony: me logre levantar, pero cuando mire enfrente vi que la canasta venia rápidamente hacia mí, no logre reaccionar antes de que me golpeara, y que me hiciera caer nuevamente, "ouch" dije con dolor

La canasta siguió derecho hasta la entra de la cueva

Daisy: tan pronto me di cuenta que no tenía la canasta, regrese a la entrada de la cueva para buscarla, cuando la encontré me puse muy feliz al ver que estaba llena de carne, "gracias por guardar mi canasta señor Tony" le dije alegremente antes de irme

Tony: "Guardia, Guardia, he sido robado" grite

Garth: estaba revisando que los lobos tomaran sus porciones de carne, cuando escuche al señor Tony llamándome, rápidamente corrí hacia donde estaba

Cuando Garth se acercó a Tony, se resbalo con el mismo charco de agua, haciendo que se resbalara y chocara con Tony

Garth: me levante algo desorientado, cuando mire a mi alrededor note que el señor Tony no estaba

Mientras tanto debajo de Garth

Tony: "nota, reprender al guardia de seguridad, pero con cuidado de que no te aplaste" me dije a mi mismo, "quítate de encima, antes de que te degrade a omega" le dije molesto

Garth: "lo siento señor" le dije mientras me bajaba de el

Tony: solo me limite a verlo, con una mirada de enojo

Garth: me reí nerviosamente, "seguiré vigilando a los lobos" le dije rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo

Tony: rodé los ojos y seguí caminando, y les dije a todos los alphas, "esta es la época más ajetreada del año, todos los lobos van a venir por su porción de comida, pero recuerden que todos tienen un límite máximo, y ustedes deben vigilar que no lo sobrepasen" les dije seriamente, de repente vi a un delgado alpha, que estaba a punto de comer un pedazo de carne, me acerque y le quite la carne, "no sé come durante el turno" le dije seriamente

El lobo solo gimió con triste y con hambre

Tony: luego me acerque a otro lobo que está dormido en una escalera, al lado de una pila de bayas, "despierta, no es hora de dormir" le dije seriamente

El lobo se despertó asustado, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de la escalera

Tony: "acaso cree que es un día de fiesta" refunfuñe molesto, mientras seguía caminando, hasta que vi a un lobo mirando un poster de Alaska

"como quisiera estar con mi familia" dijo con tristeza el lobo mientras veía el poster

Tony: "ni pienses en eso, ahora reorganiza toda la sección 23" le dije seriamente, antes de irme, seguí caminando hasta donde vi a un beta repartiendo la carne a los lobos que venían

"aquí tiene su porción de carne y feliz navidad" dijo amablemente el lobo, mientras entregaba la carne

"gracias" dijo alegre el lobo

Tony: "te estas demorando mucho, te enseñare como es" le dije mientras cogía el pedazo de carne y se lo lanzaba a la cara al siguiente lobo en la fila

El lobo gruño, mientras se sobaba la cara, "es un idiota" dijo suavemente antes de irse

Tony: sonreí y continúe con mi camino

Un pequeño omega estaba llevando la comida recolectada, para el fondo de la cueva, cuando de repente vio a Tony, "Merry christmas, señor, o como dicen de dónde vengo feliz navidad" dijo el omega con asentó latino, debido a que fue trasladado de otro parque, pero al ver que no me puso atención, dije molesto, "idiota"

Tony: regrese molesto a donde estaba el omega, "que dijiste" le pregunte molesto

"Um, es que idiota, significa muy inteligente, de donde yo vengo" le dije rápidamente, y un poco nervioso

Tony: "oh, en entonces creo que soy el idiota más grande de todos" dije con orgullo, mientras me iba, mientras caminaba me pregunte, "en donde estará mi segundo al mando" me dije a mi mismo, "Hutch, ven aquí de inmediato" grite

Hutch: corrí hasta donde estaba Tony, "si señor"

Tony: "necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina" le dije seriamente, mientras subíamos unas escaleras, ya que mi oficina estaba en lo más alto de la cueva, pero cuando llegue al piso de arriba, me resbale con un pedazo de carne que habían tirado en el suelo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y callera por las escaleras, "ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch" grite con dolor mientras caía por las escaleras

Cuando llego al piso inferior, Tony siguió rodando hasta que chocó contra un árbol de navidad, que algunos alphas habían armado, para no sentirse tan tristes, mientras trabajaban

Tony: "ouch, estaré adolorido por semanas" me dije a mi mismo, con bastante dolor

Humphrey: estaba llevando una gran corteza llena de comida, mientras comía algunas bayas, cuando vi a Tony debajo del árbol de navidad, "te vez muy mal, quieres algunas bayas" le dije amablemente

Tony: "no te comas la comida de la bodega, o traeré a varios alphas para que te encierren" le dije molesto mientras le quitaba las bayas

Humphrey: "deberías ir a algún lugar en donde te enseñen modales" le dije calmadamente

Hutch: "podría ir a la cueva de modales de la señora Mady" sugerí mientras me acercaba

Tony: "cállate" le grite al omega, "y tu cállate, si no quieres que te degrade" le dije seriamente a Hutch

Hutch: guarde silencio, mientras miraba al piso con tristeza

Tony: "es mejor que tu mires a quien estás hablando omega" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "tranquilo, solo venia por mis reservas de comida, pero supongo que tendré que llevar toda mi comida a otro lado" le dije, mientras sacaba una muy larga lista, "tengo muchas reservas de comida, ya que mido las raciones que consumo, y además soy el embajador con las demás manadas, y los suministros que nos dan quedan bajo mi cuidado" le dije con calma

Tony: abrí los ojos, y pensé, "no puedo dejar que se lleve todo eso, es casi la mitad de todo lo que tengo", "lo siento, no quise ser tan grosero, puedes continuar, pero no se te olvide registrar lo que te lleves, y que no se pase de tu limite" le dije

Humphrey: "tratare, pero me podrías decir dónde están los pavos" le pregunte

Tony: "búscalos tu" le dije groseramente

Humphrey: "que pasa contigo, acaso tu espíritu navideño salió corriendo este año" le pregunte

Tony: "por si no te has dado cuenta, yo odio la navidad" le grite

Humphrey: vi como Tony se iba a ir, y me acerque y le advertí, "si yo fuera tú, tendría mucho cuidado, malas cosas les pasan a quienes odian la navidad"

Tony: "si, como que" le pregunte burlonamente

Humphrey: "si son en verdad malos, como es evidente que lo eres, son visitados por los espíritus de la navidad" le dije

Tony: "yo no le tengo miedo a ningún espíritu, o a los fantasmas" le dije burlonamente, "de hecho no le tengo miedo a nada" le dije

Hutch: "y el miedo que tiene a que alguien le robe su comida, o que los lobos se revelen contra usted, y lo echen sin nada" le pregunte

Tony: le gruñí y dije, "bueno, tal vez tengo un poco de miedo de eso", luego me fui a seguir mi revisión

Hutch: seguí a Tony, y cuando termino su revisión, le pregunte, "señor le puedo hacer una pregunta"

Tony: "cual" le dije con poco interés, mientras empezaba a caminar hasta mi oficina

Hutch: "he sido su segundo al mando por muchos años, y he cumplido con todos mis deberes, sin falta alguna, he estado trabajando muy duro, y quisiera llevar una porción decente de alce, para la cena de navidad, mi hija hace mucho tiempo quería probarla, y como usted redujo las porciones que podemos tomar, no puedo tomar ni siquiera una presa pequeña de alce" le explique

Tony: "entonces no comas tanto durante el año" le dije groseramente

Hutch: "disculpe señor, pero ese no es el problema, con lo que nos da apenas si puedo alimentar a mi familia" le dije con tristeza

Tony: "entonces debiste pensarlo mejor antes de tener familia" le dije, mientras entraba a mi oficina

Hutch: "señor, por favor, es navidad" le suplique

Tony: "ni lo pienses, ahora sal de mi oficina" le dije seriamente

Hutch: "si señor" le dije con tristeza, mientras me volvía a trabajar

Tony: me senté, y desde el una gran abertura de mi oficina, vi con satisfacción, toda la comida que poseía, "esto está muy bien, pero lo podría hacer mucho mejor" me dije a mi mismo, "que piensas tu viejo compañero flotante" le pregunte al fantasma con cadenas que estaba a mi lado, "un momento" me dije a mi mismo con miedo, mire a mi lado, y grite espantado al ver un fantasma, y corrí para esconderme detrás de una roca, "e-esto, n-no, p-puede e-estar p-pasando" dije incrédulo

"pues creerlo" dijo el fantasma mientras se acercaba a Tony, "soy Winston" dijo el fantasma

Tony: estaba sorprendido, y le dije "Winston, mi viejo amigo, juntos dirigimos la manada, pero tu estas"

Winston: "muerto" termine por él, "si he estado muerto desde hace dos navidades, me mato un lobo muy enojado por la forma en que los tratábamos" le dije

Tony: "si lo recuerdo, fue un día triste, pero ese lobo fue castigado, con el peor de los castigos, y ahora nadie se atrevería a hacer lo mismo" le dije

Winston: "pero fue un fin justo para mí, yo era igual que tú, avaricioso, egoísta, y malo, y si tú no cambias tendrás un fin igual al mío" le dije

Tony: "claro que no, reforcé mucho la seguridad después de lo que paso contigo" le dije tercamente

Winston: "cállate, no entiendes el punto, debes empezar a pensar en los demás, y poner sus necesidades antes de los bienes materiales" le dije, pero cuando lo mire, vi que estaba tratando de salir sigilosamente, rápidamente aparecí enfrente de el

Tony: "AHHH" grite asustado, antes de salir corriendo, pero del miedo no me fije por donde iba y choque contra una de las paredes, dejándome bastante aturdido en el suelo

Winston: "será complicado al inicio, pero es tu única esperanza de salvarte, y antes de que termine la noche, serás visitado por tres fantasmas más, cada uno más aterrador que el anterior, quedas advertido" le dije

Tony: "espera, quieres que me crea esto, quien te dijo que hicieras eso, fue este tonto coyote omega, o fueron mis alphas, para asustarme que los empiece a tratar mejor" le dije molesto

Winston: "si no cambias, estarás condenado" le dije mientras lo atravesaba y empezaba a volar por toda la oficina, "condenado" repetí, antes de atravesar el techo y desaparecer

Tony: trague saliva, y estaba temblando

Humphrey: entre a la oficina de Tony, y lo vi bastante asustado, "hola Tony" le dije, mientras ponía mi pata en su hombro

Tony: "AAAHHH" grite asustado, mientras saltaba

Humphrey: vi cómo se aferró a una columna con sus garras, "parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma" bromee

Tony: me solté de la columna, y lo mire molesto, "que haces aquí" le pregunte molesto

Humphrey: "le pregunte al alpha de Alaska, si sabía dónde había unos arándanos, y me envió aquí" le explique

Tony: "vete de aquí, ahora", le grite molesto, mientras me daba vuelta y volvía a ver toda la comida que poseía

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros, y me fui caminando

En ese momento un beta entro corriendo, mientras llevaba un regalo, "señor, paquete" le dije

Tony: "AAAAHHH" grite asustado mientras me agarraba de otra columna, cuando mire vi que era solo otro lobo, gruñí y me bajé de nuevo, "no vuelvas a sorprenderme así" le dije molesto

"lo siento seño" dijo el beta, antes de salir corriendo

P.V. normal fuera de la historia

Autor: "hagamos una pausa para comer" les dije mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado

Humphrey: "QUE" dije son poder creerlo, "no tengo hambre, quiero saber cómo termina la historia

Catalina: "lo siento pero no podemos seguir por ahora" le dije

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte

Autor: "bueno, básicamente porque el especial quedaría demasiado largo, y porque quiero publicarlo el 25" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo

Catalina: "supongo que esto es todo, pero solo por ahora" les dije sonriendo

Autor: "les prometo que estaré actualizando antes del 31 de diciembre" les dije

Catalina: "feliz navidad, y felices fiestas, les deseamos a todos" les dije con alegría

Autor: "les deseamos felicidad y alegría a todos" les dije alegremente, "y mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, a pesar de que la Universidad ya termino, tuve un cierto imprevisto con mi familia, que me ha quitado casi todo el tiempo de mis vacaciones, pero actualizare lo antes posible"

Catalina: "y no se olviden de estar pendientes de la segunda parte de esta historia" añadí


	2. parte 2

**Especial de navidad de alpha and omega**

**Aquí está la segunda parte del especial de navidad de alpha and omega, escrito por lobitaalpha899 y alpha and omega s, esperamos que les guste **

**Alpha and omega, son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Catalina: "bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este especial" les dije con alegría

Autor: "todos están listos" les pregunte

Tristán: "esperen, aún no he terminado de comer" les dije

Kate: "podrías darnos diez minutos más, aún no hemos terminado" le pedí

Catalina: "podemos comer el postre, mientras esperamos" le sugerí

Autor: me parece una buena idea" le dije mientras sonreía

Diez minutos después

Autor: todos nos acomodamos en las sillas, y antes de comenzar, les pregunte "ya puedo continuar", pero en ese momento escuchamos un pequeño gemido, cuando volteamos, vimos que era Humphrey con las patas cruzadas, moviéndose de un lado al otro, "que te pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tengo que ir" le dije apurado

Kate: "te dije que no te tomaras ese quinto vaso de jugo" le dije

Humphrey: "pero tenía sed" le dije

Autor: "enserio cinco vasos" le pregunte incrédulo

Humphrey: "podrías discutir luego, estoy que exploto" le dije

Autor: "está bien, el baño esta por allá" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y Salí corriendo

Catalina: después de que se fue me acerque a autor y le pregunte, "le dijiste que el secador de manos eléctrico, está descompuesto"

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión, seguido de un humo negro

Autor: "creo que ya se dio cuenta" le dije sonriendo

En ese momento vimos a un Humphrey con la cara llena de humo, y bastante desorientado, tambaleándose hasta donde todos estábamos, antes de caer al suelo

Autor: "ya podemos continuar" le pregunte

Humphrey: levante la cabeza y trate de decirle algo, pero solo pude toser un poco de humo, antes de caer de nuevo al suelo

Catalina: "está bien" les pregunte

Kate: va a estarlo, le pasa cosas como esta, todo el tiempo" le dije mientras me hacía a su lado, y con cariño le limpie la cara

Catalina: me senté al lado del autor, y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro, "ahora puedes continuar" le dije tiernamente

Autor: sonreí y contiene, "en donde habíamos quedado" les dije mientras revisaba las páginas del libro, "ya me acorde, nos habíamos quedado en donde, Tony había recibido un regalo"

P.V. normal dentro de la historia

Tony: "AAAAHHH" grite asustado mientras me agarraba de otra columna, cuando mire vi que era solo otro lobo, gruñí y me bajé de nuevo, "no vuelvas a sorprenderme así" le dije molesto

"lo siento seño" dijo el beta, antes de salir corriendo

Tony: gruñí antes de bajar de la columna, me acerque al regalo y con alegría lo cogí, que bien, un regalo de navidad, y solo para mí, luego mire la tarjeta

"de Tony, para el mejor lobo en toda la historia, Tony"

Tony: "es de mi persona favorita, yo" dije con alegría antes de abrir el regalo, "que bien, un jugoso, y sabroso filete mignon, a término medio, justo como me gusta, gracias yo" dije con alegría, lo puse sobre la roca plana que tenía en medio de mi oficina, y justo cuando iba a comerlo oí a alguien en la entrada, cuando mire vi quien era me di cuenta que era ese lobo que sorprendí durmiendo en la escalera, "adelante Candu" le dije

Candu: di unos pasos, antes de quedarme dormido al lado de una pared

Tony: me acerque a él, y le pregunte, "que pasa Candu", pero al ver que no me respondió, lo mire seriamente, y vi que estaba dormido, me moleste y le di una cachetada para despertarlo

Candu: "que-que pasa" dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor

Tony: "que pasa Candu" le volví a preguntar seriamente

Candu: lo mire, y me levante rápidamente, "siento molestarlo señor, pero he estado trabajando por cuarenta horas seguidas" le dije cansadamente, pero cuando lo vi casi no me ponía atención, me limpie la garganta para que pusiera atención

Tony: lo volví a mirar y le dije, "muy bien, continua así"

Candu: "señor, estoy exhausto, ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos" le dije con cansancio

Tony: "tomate una ducha fría, pellízcate, has lo que sea, pero vuelve al trabajo" le dije seriamente, antes de lanzarlo a patadas de mi oficina

Candu: estaba muy molesto y me dije a mi mismo, "es un maldito, quien se cree" pero no pude terminar porque me quede dormido

En ese momento el lobo que venía de Alaska entro a la oficina

"disculpe señor, pero siento mucha nostalgia por mi hogar" dijo con tristeza el lobo

Tony: "vuelve al trabajo" le grite seriamente

"pero señor, es víspera de navidad, y extraño a mi familia, extraño armar el árbol con mis hermanos, y la salsa especial que hace mi madre" dijo con tristeza el lobo

Tony: "tal vez" pueda arreglar eso" le dije mientras caminábamos hasta la ventana de mi oficina

"en serio" dije ilusionando el lobo, "muchas, muchas gracias señor" dijo alegremente el lobo

Tony: "que disfrutes tu viaje" le dije mientras lo pateaba por la ventana

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" grito el lobo, pero por suerte para él, cayó sobre un montón de Carne, que amortiguo la caída, y cuando se recuperó de la caída, dijo muy molesto, "como me hace enojar ese lobo"

Tony: después de patearlo me dirigí a la roca en donde deje el filete

Hutch: entre a la oficina de Tony y con respecto le dije, "despulpe señor, pero como su segundo a cargo es mi deber hablarle en nombre de todos los lobos"

Tony: "no me importa lo que le pase a los demás lobos, y si no hay otro asunto, lárgate" le dije seriamente

Hutch: "bueno señor, quisiera poder descansar todo el día de mañana, para poder pasar toda la navidad, junto a mi compañera y mi cachorrita" le pedí

Tony: "que te pasa, lo único de lo que hablas es de tu familia" le dije molesto

Hutch: "por favor señor, quiero mucho a mi familia, muestre solo un poco de espíritu navideño" le suplique

Tony: suspire y me acerque a él, "has sido mi lobo más leal, y me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero como quedaría con los demás lobos" le dije comprensivamente, mientras caminaba con el hacia la salida, ahora deja de lloriquear, y sigue trabajando" le grite molesto

Hutch: "pero que le diré a mi familia" le pregunte

Tony: "ese no es mi problema" le grite molesto antes de entrar a mi oficina

Durante el resto del día todos los lobos trabajaron sin parar, ya sea cazando, recolectando, organizando la comida, repartiendo las raciones que le tocaba a cada quien, o tranquilizando a los lobos revoltosos

Tony: estaba mirando como como todos trabajaban sin parar, y como mis raciones de comida subían y subían, pero en ese momento me deslumbro una luz, cuando mire que era, me di cuenta que era una luz que solo aparecía al final del día, que significaba que el trabajo había terminado por ese día, me acerque a la ventana y dije en voz alta, "el trabajo termino por hoy, pueden irse, pero antes les quiero informar que mañana, el trabajo se reanudara una hora antes de que salga el sol, no quiero que nadie llegue tarde, y trabajaran hasta la media noche de ese día, después de todo tenemos que ser mucho más eficientes"

Todos los lobos los miraron mucha tristeza, antes de suspirar, y mirar el piso con decepción, luego se alistaron y cada uno salió de la gran cueva, siendo Hutch el último en salir

Hutch: cerré la cueva con una gran roca plana, antes de poner un seguro que solo yo podía quitar, al igual que todos los días, "buenas noches señor Tony, nos veremos en pocas horas" dije con tristeza, antes de irme a mi cueva

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tony

Tony: estaba a punto de irme a mi cueva, cuando de repente una voz retumbo por todas las parte

"tres fantasmas más, tres fantasmas más" decía la voz, que era evidente que pertenecía a Winston

Tony: empecé a temblar, y lentamente empecé a caminar hacia la salida, mirando muy bien a mi alrededor

Humphrey: estaba oculto detrás de una roca, y al ver a Tony se me ocurrió una idea, cuando paso a mi lado Salí de mi escondite y le dije, "Boo"

Tony: "AAAAAHHHHH" grite aterrorizado, mientras saltaba hacia atrás, pero tropecé con una pequeña roca que había, haciendo que me cayera de espaldas, mire a mi alrededor, y vi que era ese tonto omega, me levante, y me acerque a él muy furioso

Humphrey: me estaba riendo al ver cómo había reaccionado, "tú creíste que era un fantasma" le dije riendo

Tony: "que haces aun aquí" le grite furioso

Humphrey: "hay un gran montículo de nieve bloqueando la entrada principal, y la otra entrada fue cerrada por Hutch" le dije

Tony: "QUE, eso significa que estaré encerrado contigo hasta mañana" dije molesto y con tristeza

Humphrey: "mira el lado bueno de esto, podemos comer pavo, decorar el árbol, y contar historias navideñas" le dije con alegría

Tony: "y cuál es el lado bueno" le pregunte molesto, mientras me regresaba a mi oficina

Humphrey: "Tony espera, no quieres algo de compañía, que hay de los fantasmas que están rondando por aquí" le dije mientras caminaba a su lado

Tony: "tú que tienes que ver con eso de los fantasmas, como es que sabes tanto" le pregunte sospechando de el

Humphrey: "tengo un título en navidadlogia" le dije mientras sacaba mi diploma

Tony: "existe eso" le dije mientras cogía su diploma y lo miraba

Humphrey: "claro que existe, y Salí con honores" le dije mientras cogía el diploma, "por ejemplo sabias que la tradición de decorar un árbol de navidad, es originaria de Alemania y el centro de Europa, o que las tarjetas de navidad se originaron a medida del siglo pasado en Inglaterra" le explique

Tony: "lárgate de aquí, y si dices algo más, te cortare el cuello" le grite seriamente, "voy a estar en mi oficina toda la noche, y no dejes pasar a nadie traslucido, o que flote" le dije antes de entrar a mi oficina, camine hacia el centro de mi oficina, mientras decía molesto, "quien se cree que es ese omega, un título en navidadlogia, que ridiculez", pero en ese momento pensé, "mejor no corro ningún riesgo", me acerque a la entrada de mi oficina y la cerré con una piedra circular, "así está mejor" me dije a mi mismo mientras sonreía, pero en ese momento vi una luz que salía del medio de la piedra, retrocedí, mientras cerraba los ojos, ya que la luz me estaba cegando, cuando la luz se detuvo, volví a abrir los ojos, y no podía creer lo que veía, era una loba de pelaje blanco como la nieve, "no eres nada aterradora" le dije con poco interés

Lilly: "has sido alguien realmente muy malo, deberías estar muy avergonzado" le dije seriamente

Tony: "en serio, es lo mejor que tienes" le dije con poco interés

Lilly: le di un golpe en la cabeza

Tony: "ouch, porque hiciste eso" le pregunte

Lilly: "tienes que examinar tu vida, y vamos a hacerlo, desde el principio" le dije seriamente

Tony: "y si me niego" le dije fanfarronamente

Lilly: le di otro golpe en la cabeza

Tony: "está bien, no me negare" le dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Lilly: sonreí y tome su pata, y ambos empezamos a volar

Tony: a medida que volábamos me di cuenta de un pequeño letrero en nuestro camino, que decía, "orfanato de la manada", "oh no, no puede ser verdad" dije sin querer recordar ese lugar, "es la parte de mi horrible niñez" dije con tristeza, "un momento, como estoy flotando, acaso soy un fantasma" dije asustado

Lilly: "aun no, pero estas cerca de lograrlo" le dije mientras seguíamos volando al orfanato, nos detuvimos afuera de la cueva en donde vimos a un cachorro Tony, y a otros dos cachorros

En ese momento llego una loba a la cueva y les dijo, "muy bien cachorritos, pórtense muy bien, ya vienen sus posibles padres"

Tony cachorro: todos asentimos nos esperamos con impaciencia

En ese momento llegaron dos parejas

Tony cachorro: vi como después de mirarnos un rato, una de las parejas escogió al cachorro de al lado

La otra pareja después de pensarlo, escogió al otro cachorro que estaba al otro lado de Tony

Tony cachorro: vi con tristeza como las dos parejas se iban, "como todas las navidades" me dije a mi mismo con tristeza, mientras me iba al fondo de la cueva para dormir un poco

"lo siento mucho Tony, pero tendrás que pasar más tiempo en el orfanato" dijo la loba antes de irse

Tony cachorro: suspire con tristeza, "no quiero estar aquí más tiempo, solo quiero tener una familia" me dije a mi mismo con tristeza

Tony: estaba mirando a mí mismo con tristeza, cuando de repente escuche un sollozo a mi lado

Lilly: ver al Tony cachorro me había conmovido, y estaba sollozando un poco de tristeza, "ya entiendo porque te convertiste en alguien tan frio, egoísta y malvado" le dije algo molesta

Tony: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía mal, "gracias, creo" le dije un poco confundido

Lilly: "pero esa no es excusa para que arruines la navidad de todos tus lobos" le dije seriamente, "ahora, has aprendido algo de visitar tus navidades pasadas" le pregunte, esperando que haya aprendido la lección

Tony: "que la vida es muy cruel, y si quieres prosperar, hay que ser lo más egoísta posible" le dije

Lilly: le volví a golpear en la cabeza, "intenta otra vez" le dije molesta

Tony: "que la vida siempre es cruel, y hay que ser más cruel con los demás" le dije

Lilly: lo volví a golpear en la cabeza, "empiezo a creer que jamás cambiaras" le dije algo frustrada, "es hora de que regreses" le dije mientras levantaba mi pata

Tony de repente una gran corriente de aire llego, y me arrastro, lo siguiente que supe que había caído en mi oficina, "ouch" dije bastante adolorido, en ese momento vi al omega entrar en mi oficina, "que quieres" le pregunte molesto

Humphrey: "no es por alterarte Tony, pero tu siguiente cita ya está aquí, es el fantasma de la navidad presente" le dije antes de salir de su oficina

Tony: "oh no, no de nuevo, no tan rápido" dije con miedo

En ese momento alguien empujo la roca redonda con tanta fuerza que la saco del camino

Tony: trague saliva del miedo, mientras me ocultaba detrás de una roca

El fantasma se acercó a donde estaba Tony, y lo saco de su escondite

Tony: mire el fantasma con miedo, y vi que era un lobo de pelaje crema, bastante grande, que traía una corona navideña en la cabeza y tenía una gran saco verde

Mooch: "soy el fantasma de la navidad presente" le dije, te llevare a un viaje por las navidades presentes" le dije, lo cogí de una pata y empecé a volar, pero cuando pase por una pared, no pude pasar a Tony, intente varias veces, pero no pasaba

Tony: "solo para que sepas, no puedo atravesar cosas" le dije bastante adolorido, por todos los golpes que me dio tratando de que pasara

Mooch: pensé por un momento y le dije, "toma mi ropa"

Tony: asentí y al hacerlo me volví traslucido

Mooch: "ahora vamos" le dije mientras salía volando

P.V. normal fuera de la historia

Autor: tendremos que hacer otra pausa

Humphrey: "QUE; PORQUE" grite molesto

Catalina: "porque prometimos actualizar antes de año nuevo, y ya son las 11:30 pm, del ultimo día del año" le dije

Humphrey: gruñí para mí mismo, "está bien" le dije molesto

Autor: no te pongas así, además va a haber una tercera parte" le dije

Humphrey: "si sigues así, vas a terminar, pero para la otra navidad" le dije

Autor: "jajajaja, que gracioso" le dije sarcásticamente

Humphrey: "lo sé, lo peor es que no traba de serlo" le dije sonriendo

Autor: rodé los ojos

Catalina: me reí entre dientes al ver la escena, "bueno aquí termina esta parte del especial, pero estaremos actualizando lo antes posible, la tercer y espero que ultima parte de esta historia

Autor: "es cierto, lamento mucho que no hayamos podido terminar este especial antes, he estado bastante ocupado y solo he tenido algunos días libres para escribir" me disculpe

Catalina: "feliz año nuevo para todos, y que tengan un 2015 muy prospero, y llenos de logros y éxitos" les dije con alegría

Autor: "feliz año nuevo, que todos la pasen muy felices, y que este año sea un mejor año para todos" les dije con alegría

Catalina: "nos despedimos, hasta el próximo capítulo" les dije sonriendo mientras me despedía


	3. parte 3

**Especial de navidad de alpha and omega**

**Aquí está la segunda parte del especial de navidad de alpha and omega, escrito por lobita-sexy y alpha and omega s, esperamos que les guste**

**Alpha and omega, son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Catalina: "hola, bienvenidos a la última parte de este especial de navidad" los salude sonriendo

Autor: "hola a todos" los salude alegremente

Humphrey: "ya podemos continuar" le pregunte impaciente

Autor: "al menos ten la decencia de saludar" le dije

Humphrey: suspire, y los salude, "Hola a todos", luego me dirigí al autor "pero creo que hablo por todos, cuando te digo, que ya empieces con esta parte del especial" le dije seriamente

Autor: "sí que eres muy impaciente" le dije

Humphrey: "no soy impaciente, es que te demoras mucho" le dije

Autor: "eso es ser impaciente" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no sería impaciente, si no te demoraras tanto" le dije

Autor: "eso no tiene sentido" le dije

Humphrey: "claro que si" le dije

Eve: "ya basta los dos, si no quieren que les habrá lentamente el estómago con mis garras" les dije seriamente

Autor: ambos asentimos con miedo

Eve: "ya que entendieron, es mejor que continúes la historia" le dije

Autor: asentí nervioso, y empecé a buscar la página en donde nos habíamos quedado, "eso dio mucho miedo" le susurre a Catalina

Catalina: "no te preocupes, no dejare que te haga nada" le dije cariñosamente, mientras le besaba la mejilla

Autor: "gracias" le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla

Humphrey: "si ya acabaron, podemos continuar" les dije impaciente

Autor: rodé los ojos y encontré la página en donde nos habíamos quedado, "la última vez Tony estaba con el segundo fantasma de la navidad, el fantasma de la navidad presente

P.V. normal, dentro de la historia

Tony: asentí y al hacerlo me volví traslucido

Mooch: "ahora vamos" le dije mientras salía volando

Tony: me sujete lo mejor que podía, pero salió con tanta fuerza, que el extremo en donde me sujetaba se rompió, "oh no esto va a doler" dije con miedo, luego mire hacia abajo, y suspire de alivio, y me dije a mi mismo "al menos caeré en un montículo de nueve"

Cuando Tony choco con el montículo de nieve, choco con algo duro que estaba debajo de esta, después de eso, la nieve se cayó revelando que había chocado con una gran roca

Mooch: "te advertí que no la soltaras" le recordé, "ahora mira lo que causaste" le dije seriamente mientras apuntaba a la entrada de la gran cueva

Tony: mire a la entrada y me quede sorprendido por lo que vi, "una paleta de Candu" dije sorprendido, al ver a Candu dormido contra una roca, en plena nevada

Mooch: "ven, aún hay mucho más que tienes que ver" le dije

Tony: asentí y cogí otra vez su ropa

Mooch: volamos hasta que llegamos el sitio, "observa" le dije

Tony: vi que habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina más grande del territorio, y allí pude ver a ese lobo que venía de Alaska, y si no me fallaba la memoria se llamaba Steve

Steve: estaba viendo con tristeza las vías del tren, que me podrían llevar a mi casa, "como extraño mi hogar" dije con tristeza, en ese momento vi que paso una estrella fugaz, "deseo estar en mi hogar" desee en voz baja, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas escurría de mis ojos

Mooch: "qué opinas de eso" le pregunte

Tony: "inútiles y tontos sentimientos navideños" le dije con indiferencia mientras empezaba a caminar, pero me caí en un gran agujero que estaba oculto en la nieve

Mooch: "ah eso le llamo karma" me dije a mi mismo, antes entrar del agujero y sacarlo, luego lo lleve a una pequeña cueva que estaba al borde el valle

Tony: mire la cueva, y vi que era una pequeña cueva, en donde apenas se podrían acomodar tres lobos, cuando entramos, pude ver a Hutch, junto a su compañera y su hija

Hutch: Niky y yo, nos estábamos acostando alrededor de Daisy, "mañana, es navidad, estas emocionada" le pregunte

Daisy: "si bastante, y crees que podré probar carne de alce, dicen que es muy rica, además me he portado muy bien todo el año, y es lo único que pedí" le dije emocionada

Niky: Hutch y yo nos miramos con nervios, pero le dije, "claro amor, y sin duda te has portado muy bien todo el año"

Daisy: sonreí, y le pregunte a mi papá, "papá, porque crees que el señor Tony es tan egoísta y malo"

Hutch: me sorprendió la pregunte, pero le dije, "creo que es porque no tiene una familia, con quien estar", mire por la entrada de la cueva y vi una estrella fugaz pasando, "mira cariño, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo

Daisy: sonreí, y dije con muchas esperanzas "lo que más deseo es que mi papá no tenga deberes mañana, para que podamos pasar la navidad, juntos en familia"

Hutch: sonreí con tristeza, y le dije cariñosamente, "descansa cariño"

Niky: "que tengas dulces sueños" le dije mientras le lamia mejilla, luego nos acomodamos para dormir

Mooch: vimos cómo les tres se quedaron dormidos, casi de inmediato, luego me dirigí a Tony le dije, "porque no le regalas a esta dulce cachorrita un poco de carne de alce, no necesitas la carne de todos modos"

Tony: "sigue tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, pero tú no entiendes las reglas de la avaricia" le dije seriamente

Mooch: "que, que, que, eso es una gran tontería" le dije molesto, "te mandate a tu oficina, con una patada" le dije seriamente

Tony: "bonita oferta, pero la rechazare" le dije en tono burlón

Mooch: me prepare y le di una gran patada, con todas mis fuerzas

Tony: "AAAAAAAHHHH" grite mientras volaba, volé hasta mi oficina en donde choque con la roca plana que estaba en medio de esta, "ouch, eso dolió mucho", dije muy adolorido mientras me levantaba, mire a mi alrededor, y vi que había vuelto a mi oficina, de repente escuche alguien cantando fuera de mi oficina, me levante y fui a investigar

Humphrey: estaba decorando un árbol que había puesto afuera de la oficina de Tony, mientras cantaba alegremente, "navidad, es navidad toda la tierra se alegra"

Cuando Tony salió de su oficina, piso unas decoraciones navideñas, que eran bastantes puntiagudas

Tony: "ouch" grite adolorido, mientras saltaba, con cuidado de que mi pata lastimada no tocara el suelo

Humphrey: vi a Tony, y me acerque a él, "Tony, sí que te vez terrible, si no te conociera, diría que te golpearon la cabeza, te estrellaron contra un muro varias veces, y te patearon" le dije en tono de broma

Tony: "no es ni la mitad de lo que me ha pasado, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, hace unos minutos estaba viendo a una pequeña cachorra pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz, y casi sentí algo" le dije conmocionado

Humphrey: "tu, sentir algo" le dije sorprendido, "eso significa que ya no serás egoísta y malo" le pregunte esperanzado

Tony: "dije que casi sentí algo, no que me había vuelto completamente loco" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "que mal, siento por ti, porque escuche que el ultimo fantasma, es muy tenebroso y salvaje" le dije con tranquilidad

Tony: "QUE, aún queda otro fantasma" dije espantado

En ese momento un gruñido se escuchó desde la oficina de Tony, seguido de eso, una espesa niebla empezó a salir de allí

Tony: empecé a temblar del miedo

Humphrey: "supongo que me tengo que ir, no quiero interrumpir tu cita con el señor fantasma, buena suerte" le dije antes de tratar de salir rápidamente

Tony: le pise la cola para que no se fuera, "por favor no te vayas, no me dejes con el fantasma, escóndeme, te lo ruego escóndeme" le suplique

Humphrey: "como me puedo resistir evitar hacerle una pequeña broma" pensé, mientras sonreía, "rápido sígueme" le dije

Tony: asentí y corrí detrás de el

Humphrey: "rápido ocúltate aquí" le dije mientras apuntaba a una pequeño agujero en la pared de la cueva

Tony: asentí y salte dentro, pero no era lo suficientemente grande para que entrara, y me quede atascado

Humphrey: "no muy obvio" le dije, lo saque de agujero, y lo arroje a un agujero lleno de agua que estaba cerca, "ya sé, por aquí" le dije mientras lo sacaba del agua, lo arroje a una cueva llena de carne que se había podrido

Tony: Salí rápidamente, mientras trataba de respirar aire fresco

Humphrey: "oh, ya sé dónde, ven por aquí" le dije mientras corría hacia el borde del segundo piso, justo enfrente de un gran montículo de carne

Tony: me acerque al borde sin saber dónde ocultare

Humphrey: "salta, no te buscara en la carne" le dije

Tony: asentí y salte, pero termine deslizándome por el montículo de carne, hasta que choque contra el piso, "ouch" dije con dolor cuando choque, "voy a amanecer muy adolorido mañana" dije adolorido, mientras me levantaba

De repente toda esa área se llenó de niebla, y una loba con túnica negra apareció enfrente de Tony

Eve: "Tony, vine por ti" le dije en tono sombrío

Tony: "y-yo, no sé qué quiere" tartamudee de miedo

Eve: "a ti" le gruñí, mientras desvainaba mis garras

Tony: "te puedo dar toda la carne que quieras, solo déjame en paz, por favor" le suplique, mientras le daba un pedazo de carne

Eve: use mis garras para rasgar la carne, sin dificultad

Tony: de repente vi que todo mi alrededor, había cambiado, ahora estábamos en medio de un pequeño valle, con algunos árboles alrededor, y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y por alguna razón tenía una fría sensación recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, "donde estamos" le pregunte un poco asustado

Eve: "estamos en la navidad del futuro" le dije seriamente

Tony: mire a mi alrededor, con más detalle, y me di cuenta que estábamos en el cementerio de la manada, "creo que te equivocaste de día, esto se ve más de Halloween" le dije, de repente vi a Hutch, junto con su compañera y su hija, mirando con tristeza una tumba, me acerque junto con el fantasma y le pregunte curioso, "porque quien está llorando"

Eve: solo me limite a señalar a la tumba enfrente de ellos

Tony: mire detenidamente y me fije que decía, "Tony Scrooge", en ese momento sentí como si mi sangre se hubiera congelado, seguido de un sentimiento de tristeza

Hutch: "el señor Tony, nunca tuvo familia o amigos, pero tal vez ahora pueda tener lo que quiere, que es estar solo con sus posesiones, para siempre" dije con tristeza

Tony: "sé que hice cosas buenas, por los demás" le dije con ánimo, pensé por un momento y recordé algo que hice, "yo lo ayude con una gran posición dentro de la manada" dije con orgullo

Hutch: "como no tenía heredero, y no le dejo a nadie el cargo de líder de la manada, todos los alphas empezaron a pelear por el poder, destruyendo a la manada, los pocos que sobrevivimos, nos convertimos en lobos solitarios, u otros viajaron en busca de una nueva manada para unirse, pero lo único bueno de eso, es que por primera vez en años, que podemos pasar navidad con nuestras familias" le explique a mi hija, mientras dejaba una flor, en muestra de respeto, a pesar de que no se lo merecía, "adiós para siempre señor Tony" le dije a la tumba, con un poco de indiferencia, antes de irme con, Daisy y Niky de regreso a nuestra cueva

Tony: tenia lágrimas en mis ojos, "por favor, no puedo terminar así, por favor has algo" le suplique a la loba, "no quiero terminar, solitario y triste" le suplique mientras la zarandeaba

Eve: lo mire seriamente, antes de empujarlo a distancia, "no vuelvas a tocarme" le gruñí molesta

Tony: trague saliva, nerviosamente, de repente vi que la cachorra de Hutch había vuelto mientras llevaba algunas bayas

Daisy: "señor Tony, sé que todos lo odiaban, pero yo no lo odie, sé que usted debió estar muy triste y enojado al no tener una familia con quien celebrar, así que si está viendo desde allí arriba, o desde abajo, en su tumba, quiero que sepa que nunca volverá a estar solo, porque prometo que todas las navidades lo voy a visitar, y por si no lo sabía, navidad es el único día del año, en que todos son familia" dije mientras miraba la tumba, "le traje una bayas dulces de navidad" dije mientras dejaba las bayas en la tumba, "feliz navidad señor, Tony" le dije antes de irme

Tony: tenia mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, mire a mi lado y vi que el fantasma también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, "por primera vez en mi vida estoy realmente arrepentido de lo que he hecho"

Eve: me seque las lágrimas de mis ojos, y lo mire

Tony: "podría tener una segunda oportunidad" le pedí con sinceridad

Eve: lo mire seriamente, "vete y cambia, para bien", le dije seriamente

De repente una fuerte ráfaga empezó a soplar, fue tan fuerte, que se llevó a Tony volando

Tony: iba volando, cuando de repente choque contra un árbol, "ouch, porque me sigue pasando eso" me dije a mi mismo con dolor, me levante, y me mire, "estoy vivo" dije con alegría, "pero lo más importante es que soy un lobo nuevo, lleno del espíritu navideño", dije con felicidad y alegría, de repente escuche un ronquido viniendo de un montículo de nieve, rápidamente, empecé a escarbar, y vi que era Candu, "Candu despierta, vamos despierta Candu" le dije, mientras lo sacudía

Candu: bostece y lo mire con cansancio

Tony: "que día es hoy" le pregunte con expectación

Candu: "hoy es navidad" le dije medio dormido

Tony: "no me la perdí" dije con alegría, "voy a aumentar tu ración de comida, y te daré un largo mes de vacaciones, y podrás ir a descansar a cualquiera de las manadas que son aliadas nuestra" le dije con generosidad

Candu: abrí los ojos, mientras sonreía enormemente

Tony: "pero primero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" le dije mientras lo arrastraba, "hay que salvar la navidad" le dije con emoción, mientras entrabamos a la gran cueva

Algunas horas después, todos los lobos estaban llegando a la gran cueva, para otro día de trabajo duro, todos estaban desanimados, y tristes, ya que era navidad, y debían trabajar durante todo el día

Hutch: "Daisy, Niky, seguras que no quieren estar en casa, es navidad" les pregunte

Daisy: "estamos seguras papá, solo queremos pasar navidad contigo" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Hutch: sonreí levemente y le regrese el abrazo

En ese momento la primera luz de la mañana, entro un agujero que estaba en la parte superior de una pared, iluminando un gran árbol de navidad, que estaba muy bien decorado, de repente Tony apareció, con un gorro de papá Noel

Tony: "Feliz navidad" les dije con alegría, primero me acerque a Steve, "Steve, te conseguí un viaje directo a tu hogar, si partes ahora mismo, llegaras en menos de dos horas" le dije alegremente, mientras le mostraba dos guías muy experimentados

Steve: "me hace realmente muy feliz señor" le dije con mucha felicidad, mientras corría hacia los guías

Tony: luego me acerque al omega latino, "feliz navidad" le dije alegremente, mientras le daba un gran pedazo de carne

"gracias señor Tony" le dije muy contento

Tony: luego me acerque a Hutch y su familia, "aquí hay un gran y jugoso pedazo de carne de alce, para una linda cachorra" le dije con cariño a Daisy, mientras le daba un gran pedazo de carne de alce

Daisy: sonreí mientras la recibía

Tony: le hice una señal a Candu, y el trajo un tronco lleno de diferentes tipos de carnes, "también hay caribú, pavo, jabalí, algunos peces, y varias carnes más" les dije con generosidad y alegría

Daisy: "muchas gracias" le dije muy agradecida

Tony: "espera, que eso no es todo, le daré a tu padre, y a todos los lobos, un aumento en las porciones de comida, y un mes de vacaciones" grite alegre y generosamente

Hutch: "se siente bien señor" le pregunte extrañado, ya que nunca es así de generoso y amable

Tony: "me siento mejor que nunca, después de tantos años de maldad, y egoísmo, por fin me puedo sentir alegre, y feliz" le dije con sinceridad

Daisy: "es un milagro de navidad, papá" le dije con felicidad

Hutch: "así es cariño, realmente es un milagro" le dije con alegría

Durante el resto de la mañana, Tony repartió regalos a todos los demás lobos, mientras que todos se divertían, en la gran fiesta que había organizado, algunos estaban bailando, otros estaban comiendo, o algunas que otra pareja, se paraba bajo el muérdago

Hutch: cuando Tony termino de repartir los regalos, Daisy, Niky y yo nos acercamos, "señor, sabemos que usted no tiene familia con quien estar, pero hoy queremos que sea parte de nuestra familia" le dije amablemente y con sinceridad

Daisy: "por si no lo sabe, de eso trata la navidad, señor Tony" le dije con alegría, mientras me acercaba y lo abrazaba

Tony: sonreí, y le devolví el abrazo

Después de varios minutos

Tony: estaba viendo como todos se estaban divirtiendo, y como eran felices con sus regalos, de repente un preocupación llego a mí, "regalos, aumento en las porciones, vacaciones, voy a quedar sin nada" me dije a mi mismo con preocupación, "debo pensar en alguna estrategia para evitarlo, debo robar los regalos, o simplemente reducir las porciones de todos, debo pensar" me dije a mi mismo de forma pensativa

Daisy: me acerque a Tony y lo moví suavemente

Tony: la mire y le pregunte, "que pasa Daisy"

Daisy: "disculpe señor, quiere unas bayas navideñas" le ofrecí amablemente

Tony: cogí una de las bayas, y recordé como ella trajo unas bayas como estas y me las dejo en mi tumba, lo que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, de felicidad, porque me sentía querido, algo que nunca había sentido antes

Daisy: "feliz navidad tío Tony" le dije cariño

Tony: "tío" dije sorprendido, pero sonreí y le dije con cariño, "está bien seré tu tío"

Daisy: sonreí y lo abrace

Tony: le regrese el abrazo, mientras sonreía

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior, los tres fantasmas estaban viendo, desde la orilla

Mooch: "Tony finalmente lo hizo, cambio su forma de ser" les dije con alegría

Eve: "manos mal que lo hizo, de lo contrario, le habría abierto el estómago, y" les decía seriamente, pero Lilly me interrumpió

Lilly: "pero cambio, no necesitamos, tu descripción, de cómo lo torturarías" le dije rápidamente

Eve: suspire y les dije "está bien"

De vuelta a la fiesta

Hutch: "atención todos" dije en voz alta, vi como todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo, y me miraron, "creo que hablo por todos al decir que, gracias señor Tony, gracias por lo que ha hecho hoy, y lo más importante gracias por cambiar, para bien" les dije con sinceridad

Todos sonrieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo, "Feliz navidad"

Humphrey: estaba mirando desde lejos, mientras sonreía, "como me gusta la navidad" me dije a mi mismo, antes, de irme a mi cueva

P.V. normal, fuera de la historia

Autor: "y FIN" les dije mientras cerraba el libro

Catalina: "así concluye este especial de navidad" les dije sonriendo

Autor: "lamento la demora en tener esta historia" me disculpe con sinceridad

Catalina: "esperamos que les haya gustado" les dije con esperanzas

Autor: "les deseo lo mejor, cuídense, hasta la próxima" me despedí

Catalina: "buena suerte a todos, hasta la próxima" me despedí

Humphrey: "hasta luego" les dije despidiéndome


End file.
